


Love Is A Matchstick

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hoodies, Kisses, M/M, Oblivious, Silly beans, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Liam has been trying to figure out his feelings for Theo and sneaks into his room...





	Love Is A Matchstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> Who even knows? :D :D :D :D
> 
> This might not make sense? And there's probably spelling mistakes. 
> 
> But there are also soft times

‘Mom?’ Liam kicked his shoes off and closed to the door. The house was quiet.

‘Dad?’ He tossed his book bag down by the armchair. The faint scent of both his parents lingered, but nothing fresh since that morning when they’d all left to start the day. Home alone then. He paused.

‘Theo?’ No answer. The chimera had only been living with them a few days, and he spent most of his time in the guest room that Jenna had practically forced him into. There was one thing Liam knew in life that was more dangerous than hunters or fear demons, and that was his mom. A fact Theo had recently learned as well. Liam hadn’t been grabbed by the ear since he was eight, and judging from Theo’s reaction he hasn’t either. All the yelling and fighting he’d gone through to try and convince the older boy to crash on the couch or something was washed away by one stern look and a firm grasp by Liam’s mom. Theo balked and squirmed the entire way back to the car.

It was rare for Theo not to be in his room. He was probably out having another “talk” with Scott. The alpha was keeping Theo close after what happened at the hospital with Gabe. Scott was the most forgiving of them all, though he’d kept Theo at a distance after Liam dragged him out of the ground (something Liam thought made sense due to the fact Theo did kind of kill him once). Now it was moral training every week. Liam wasn’t entirely sure what they got up to, but Theo often came back dead tired. He’d disappear into his room after scarfing down supper and emerge in the morning, looking a little less worn down.

‘Theo-door!’ Liam called out. If the chimera was hiding, that would draw him out for sure. Theo _hated_ that nickname. And Theo seemed to be all about nicknames.

No response. Liam hovered in the middle of the living room. He usually grabbed a snack but he really wanted to peek into Theo’s room. His stomach grumbled. Snack first.

Liam slapped a peanut-butter sandwich together before heading upstairs. Theo could be back any minute, and Liam was way more curious about what the chimera had done with the room than he’d ever admit. The few times he’d tried to sneak a peek Theo had blocked him completely. And the other day he’d tried to open the door and get a quick look when Theo was in the shower. But Theo’s hearing was better than Liam expected and instead he got an eyeful of the chimera. Wet. And Naked. He still didn’t know what Theo yelled at him—he was too busy trying not to choke. Werewolves never got sick. They had super senses. But they weren’t immune to blushing so hard they got light-headed.

Mason said it was a crush. Corey said it was “the embers of love”. Liam wasn’t sure which was worse, but at least Corey’s explanation was poetic. And felt kind of right. After everything they’d been through all the fire and anger Liam usually felt transformed into something different. Something that filled him up with a different kind of warmth whenever he looked at Theo.

Liam rolled his eyes thinking of how Mason pointed out that, while Theo was pretty much the worst person they knew, he had also changed dramatically since he first tried to worm his way into the pack. It wasn’t very obvious looking at just the surface—Theo was notoriously difficult. And kind of an asshole. But when it came to pack nights, he was always there. A quiet presence in the corner that chimed in now and again. It felt like Theo was grounded. Rooted. More human, as strange as the notion was.

Corey always listened to Mason and Liam prattle about Theo—catagorizing all the moments that Mason felt _proved_ Theo was into his best friend. It always turned into them trying to squeeze information out of Corey. After things had stabilized he ended up spending more time with Theo than any of them. Except maybe Brett. But the tall werewolf was notoriously tight-lipped after narrowly escaping death. Though Corey was no more forth coming than Brett.

Liam tried to open up to Theo in different ways. To let him know that he was interested. Except Theo seemed oblivious. Or maybe he just wasn’t into Liam. Or guys. Or maybe sex at all. Theo was a big mystery. One that Liam was about to get a small look into as he opened the door to the chimera’s room.

The first thing he noticed was the scent—pure Theo. And styling product. And cherry candies of some kind. Opening the door a little bit more let in more light. Liam smirked at the sight of the pile of clothes on the floor and bed. At least Theo was normal teenager in some respects. It made Liam smile. He glanced around—it wouldn’t be smart to go in since Theo would easily smell him.

The walls had two posters—Liam recognized them as band posters Corey had donated to the chimera. There were novels and textbooks all over. Theo was trying to cram as much in as possible to take several make up tests and stay on top of things so he could graduate with Liam’s class. There were a few other things his mom had given Theo—some new sneakers, a book shelf, a small TV and Liam’s old playstation (that had yet to be hooked up).

Liam opened the door a bit more. It all looked so normal. Liam tilted his head, spotting the Beacon Hills hoodie that Theo got last year when he first showed up in town. Liam remembered watching Theo play video games the night Stiles was getting him to spy on the chimera. He’d been wearing it then, and it looked so comfy. Judging from the state of the hoodie, it looked like Theo still wore it every day. 

Liam looked over his shoulder. He was fast. He could dart in, grab the hoodie, and jump back out. Theo would never know.

That was the plan anyway. When Liam lunged forward he immediately tripped on an unseen pair of dirty jeans and landed right on top of the object of his desire. He held his breath for a second—there was no way for him to erase his scent. But he could still grab the hoodie.

Liam barely looked at the fistful of cloth he grabbed before falling backwards out the door and scrambling to close it behind himself. It was only in the safety of his room did he dare look at the top. The words were slightly faded, and it was soft in his hands. More than that, it smelled like Theo.

Liam didn’t know what he was doing exactly but instinct led him. He wiggled out of his tshirt and slipped into the hoodie. It was slightly too big. In the shoulders, and the arms. And the middle. But it was super soft. And it made Liam feel warm in that strange way that only Theo could inspire in him. Liam sighed and collapsed onto the bed, burying his nose into the folds of the hoodie he was wearing.

‘Theo.’ Liam mumbled into the clothing. Mason was right. Definitely a crush. A huge crush.

‘What?’ The voice startled him. He hadn’t been paying attention, and somehow Theo had snuck up on him. And was standing in the door to his room.

Liam tried to bury his head and hide.

‘Is that my hoodie, Balto?’

‘No.’

‘Pretty sure it is.’

‘It’s totally not. It’s uhhh… mine.’

‘It clearly doesn’t fit you.’ Theo said. Liam could picture him crossing his arms.

‘It’s Scott’s.’ Liam said quickly.

‘You know most people tend to make eye contact when they’re talking.’

‘I can’t.’

‘You can’t.’

‘Yeah.’ Liam mumbled.

‘And why is that?’

‘I’m tired. Can you uhhh… close the door? And turn off the light?’

‘Liam… You’re just…’ Theo sighed and flicked off the light. Liam heard foot steps and the rustling of clothes before Theo shut the door. Liam exhaled. He couldn’t believe that actually worked.

Except now he’d basically put himself under house arrest in his room. He listened to his parents come home and make dinner. When they asked about him, Theo told them he’d crashed early. Liam was glad he made a sandwich—it barely got him through the sounds and smells of supper. He wiggled under the covers and wrapped his arms around himself. While wearing the hoodie it was kind of like Theo hugging him. The thought was enough to guide him to a soft nap as the sounds of the house settled around him.

###

When Liam woke up a few hours later. The steady heartbeat coming from his parents’ room told Liam that his mom was asleep and his dad was probably at work. Another one downstairs probably belonged to Theo. Who wasn’t in his room, which was odd.

Liam shuffled to the bathroom and got a drink of water before heading downstairs. The light of the tv lit the room and helped him make out the shape of Theo on the couch. Liam stood a few feet away, watching whatever Theo had on.

‘Too loud?’ Theo asked without looking up.

’S’cool.’ Liam said. ‘Can I?’

‘It’s your house.’ Theo shrugged.

Liam sat on the far end of the couch. He tucked his legs under the couch pillows and made a spot to get comfy as he watched the screen.

‘Nice hoodie.’ Theo said. Liam choked—he completely forgot he was wearing Theo’s hoodie. When he looked at the chimera to say something. Anything. He blinked.

‘Is that… are you wearing my hoodie?’ Liam frowned. The hoodie was hugging Theo’s chest and arms just enough to show the definition. It was definitely Liam’s hoodie.

‘No.’ Theo said, face expressionless.

‘Theo’s, it’s literally my hoodie. I was wearing it today.’

‘It’s not yours, Balto.’ Theo said.

'Don't call me that.'

'Stop being such a Balto then.'

Liam glared. Sometimes it was best to ignore Theo.

‘Then who’s hoodie is it?’

‘Scott’s.' Theo said with a grin, 'Just like yours.’

Liam narrowed his eyes. Theo got up and went to the kitchen. Liam heard him get a glass of water. He could run back upstairs, tear off the hoodie and toss it into Theo’s room. Forget everything. Except it felt like there was something going on that he didn’t quite understand, and as much instinct told him to bolt, he stayed in his spot.

When Theo came back he sat in the middle of the couch. Which was odd. The rest of the pack could be pretty cuddly, but Theo always abstained from the physical contact. Though Liam did catch him watching sometimes, like he was trying to figure something out. So now that Theo was a few inches away from him he didn’t quite know what to do.

Liam felt his insides twist up. He’d heard people describe it as butterflies. Instead it felt like a pack of rambunctious puppies running in circles in his heart. If there were butterflies they’d all bee chased away. Theo was so hard to read (beyond being a jerk). All the time in the past few weeks Liam had tried to get a beat on the chimera Theo had given him nothing except for the same unreadable mask he usually wore. It confused him.

Liam sighed and let the sound of the tv wash over him. After a few minutes he calmed down enough to ignore the fact that the boy he had a crush on was wearing his hoodie and sitting within arm’s length. And he was wearing said boy’s hoodie. That he stole from his room. Before Liam could dwell on this thoughts something warm pressed against his hand. Liam glanced down—Theo’s finger was resting on the back of his own hand. He looked up at the other boy’s face. Theo was looking straight forward. No acknowledgement.

Was it as sign? Did it mean Theo liked him, too? Liam was afraid to move his hand. Instead he kept very still. After a few minutes he felt Theo’s hand move, pulling back. A mistake then. Just a casual touch. Nothing more.

The absence of Theo’s hand made him feel cold suddenly, but just as he turned to look at the chimera, Theo’s hand settled on his once more. This time Liam could feel Theo’s palm lightly pressing against the back of his hand. Liam’s heart was racing. He knew there was no way to hide what he was feeling from Theo. The chimera could hear everything. Smell the chemosignals in the air. It was now or never.

Liam held his breath and carefully turned his hand over, exposing his palm to Theo’s. Instead of pulling away, Theo’s slid his fingers in-between Liam’s. When they finally settled, Liam held in the urge to grin and howl. He glanced up at Theo, cheeks flushed. The chimera’s expression was soft and questioning. A sharp pain went through Liam’s heart like a spike. He recognized the look. The last time he saw it was after the hospital. When he guided the chimera out of the hospital. The first time Theo cared enough to take another person’s pain. He’d looked at Liam then, vulnerable and lost. Afterward Liam told himself that it was the adrenaline. The rush of nearly being killed. He’d taken Theo’s hand then and stood with him. No words. Just like now. No words. Just the sound of the tv, holding hands on the couch.

Theo exhaled. With that breath left a whole host of secrets and pains the chimera had been carrying. His shoulders relaxed and Liam nearly jumped when Theo leaned into him. On to him. Hair tousled. Head in Liam’s lap.

Liam swallowed the lump in his throat and reached out, running a hand through Theo’s hair. It was soft and silky. Wild, and a bit tangled. Theo made a soft noise and melted into the touch. All of the chaos and confusion in Liam’s heart was washed away in a single moment. There was nowhere else. No one else. Just him and Theo.

The more Liam stroked the teenager’s hair the more relaxed Theo became. Like the need for affection and love had reached a critical mass and the chimera was helpless to do anything but sign under Liam’s attention. When he started to mumble Liam brought himself back to reality.

‘What?’

They turned his head in Liam’s lap so his eyes could catch Liam’s.

‘We have to thank Scott.’

‘Why?’ Liam blinked.

‘For the hoodies.’ A small smile danced at the corner of Theo’s lips. Liam blushed again and let his finger tips rest on the nape of Theo’s neck. Netflix dimmed the tv and Liam sighed as the message popped up asking if he wanted to continue to watch. Before he could reach the remote Theo got up.

The chimera was heading to the stairs. Liam turned off the tv. He knew it wouldn’t last.

By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs, Theo was shooting him another look. Annoyed? Nervous maybe? Except Theo was never nervous.

‘Hey.’ Theo looked away.

‘What?’

Theo glanced at him quickly. Eyes dropping. Looking at Liam’s lips, then back up.

‘Fuck it.’

Liam’s heart stopped as Theo’s fingers dug into his arms. As Theo’s lips pressed against his. Soft. Slightly chapped. Warm. He didn’t think—his hands went to Theo’s waist and held the chimera tight. The kiss deepened, and Liam let himself go into it. A thousand feelings swept through him—blending together like waves in an ocean. Crashing, rolling, diving. They moved so fast Liam didn’t know how to describe it. It was unlike anything he felt before. Even with Hayden. This was different. Better. More. This was Theo.

As the kiss ended, Liam pulled back. Theo’s breath was soft. His hand gripped the back of Liam’s neck gently. The beta felt too much. All at once. He pulled Theo close and buried his head against the chimera’s neck. Hugging him tight. It was clear to Liam then, that no matter what happened in the future he would always be there for Theo. To protect him. To keep him safe.

‘As nice as this is, we should go to bed.’ Theo said, stepping back.

‘Okay.’ Liam smiled slightly.

When they got to the top of the stairs Liam turned towards his room. He stopped as Theo’s hand snagged his own.

‘This way.’ Theo said, leading Liam towards the door that he hadn’t dared to enter until today. A risk he was glad he took as the chimera guided him inside and cleared a spot on the bed for them to curl up together.

###

Scott yawned, sitting down to the table as his mom finished cooking breakfast. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he looked down at his phone. There were twenty messages from Stiles, two from Isaac, and one from Theo and Liam. 

Scott opened the last two first, since they had the highest chance of having an issue. He was confused when they both said the same message of thanks. But not saying what for. 

The smell of bacon eased his concerns and he set the phone aside. They probably meant to text each other or something.


End file.
